Le temps d'une danse
by Laetitia I
Summary: William Murdoch est sur le point de passer une soirée riche en émotions


_J'avais besoin d'un peu de joie et de rire pour essayer d'effacer les souvenirs du dernier épisode. Le 3 Mars me paraît si loin !_

* * *

La fête battait son plein. Les couples tournoyaient au son de la valse. Des rires se perdaient tandis

que les flutes se remplissaient au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait.

Deux hommes se tenaient au centre de la pièce. Brackenried regarda attentivement l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il soupira bruyamment : « Murdoch arrêtez de faire cette tête de chien battu, elle va bien finir par arriver »

William Murdoch grimaça « Je n'y peux rien Monsieur, je suis inquiet »

Brackenried se dirigea vers la table qui se trouvait juste à côté pour prendre deux coupes de champagne « Tenez avalez ça mon vieux, ça va vous requinquez »

William regarda le verre l'espace d'un instant avant d'en boire une gorgée. Le liquide lui brûlait la gorge et William toussa légèrement.

Brackenried rigola franchement tout en lui donnant de régulières tapes dans le dos « J'oublie à chaque fois que vous ne savez pas boire Murdoch. Respirez doucement mon vieux »

Une fois sa quinte de toux passée, William reposa le verre sur la table et regarda une fois de plus vers l'entre pour voir si elle n'arrivait pas.

Une fois de plus William fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix perçante de son supérieur « Pourquoi n'inviteriez vous pas à danser cette charmante jeune femme là bas ? Elle n'a pas arrêté de vous jeter des coups d'oeil toute la soirée »

William ne porta aucune attention à la femme en question préférant guetter l'arrivée de celle qu'il attendait.

Thomas Brackenried en avait plus qu'assez d'être ignoré. Il vint se planter devant son collègue lui bloquant la vue vers l'entrée « Et dire que je pensais que vous étiez enfin redevenu normal depuis votre mariage mais en fait c'est pire »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, William regarda son supérieur assez longtemps pour voir qu'il ne plaisantait pas « Normal Monsieur ? »

« Vous voulez que je vous fasse un dessein ? Votre petit jeu d'amoureux transi me tape sur le système »

William était de plus en plus perplexe « Monsieur, je ne comprends pas »

Thomas Brackenried commençait à perdre sérieusement patience « Vous pourriez profiter de la soirée et au lieu de cela vous n'arrêtez pas de jeter des coups d'oeil à votre montre toutes les minutes et à regarder vers cette satané porte. Profitez de la vie Murdoch ! Etre marié ne veut pas dire qu'il faut s'arrêter de vivre surtout quand trois femmes font tout pour attirer votre attention »

William soupira agacé « Monsieur, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir d'autres femmes, je suis très heureux avec mon épouse »

Brackenried leva les yeux au ciel « Murdoch réveillez vous ! Je ne vous parle pas de trompez votre femme mais d'inviter à dansez ces demoiselles. Regardez elles sont plutôt jolies »

William posa un rapide coup d'oeil sur les personnes en question pour dissiper la mauvaise humeur de son supérieur. William répondit avec une moue dubitative et un haussement d'épaule « Excusez moi Monsieur mais je ne leur trouve rien de particulier »

Brackenried jeta les bras en l'air de désespoir « Vous êtes une cause perdue Murdoch »

Quelques minutes plus tard le duo fut rejoint par George qui prit part à la conversation.

« Vous avez l'air énervé Monsieur »

Brackenried s'approcha de George « Dites lui vous moi j'abandonne ! »

George regarda William ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait.

D'un geste de la main, William lui fit comprendre que la discussion était close « Laissez tomber George. L'inspecteur voudrait que je passe du temps avec d'autres femmes enfin je crois..je n'ai pas tout compris en fait »

George regarda en direction de l'inspecteur avant de se tourner vers William « Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur il a sûrement encore abusé du champagne »

William acquiesça. Il allait une fois encore consulter sa montre, l'angoisse qui le tenaillait était insupportable. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il vit son supérieur en train de valser avec une des trois femmes qui se tenait près de la table. Brackenried lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de reporter son attention vers la femme.

William secoua la tête de gauche à a droite.

« Comment la vie d'homme marié vous traite t'elle Monsieur? »

William se demandait pourquoi on n'arrêtait pas de l'interrompre ce soir. Il n'avait qu'une envie regarder cette porte pour la voir arriver.

« A merveille George, merci »

Mais George enchaina de plus belle « Je dois dire que je suis particulièrement heureux pour vous Monsieur. Vous méritiez vraiment tout ce bonheur. J'ai toujours été l'un de vos plus fidèle allié même quand la situation était désespérée, j'ai toujours cru que vous finiriez ensemble. Vous êtes un peu comme des âmes sœurs, ces amants qu'on ne peut pas séparer au travers des âges et des siècles.. »

George n'en finissait plus de parler et William ne l'écoutait plus vraiment. Il était habitué aux effusions de paroles de l'agent Crabtree. Mais lorsqu'il entendit le mot âme sœur William se figea sur place quelques instants. Il n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention à ces histoires d'âme sœur mais maintenant il y croyait. Elle était son âme sœur.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par des tapotements insistants sur son bras « Monsieur regardez »

William regarda en direction du doigt que tendait George. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait guetté toute la soirée son arrivée et pourtant il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Ce fut la dernière pensée qu'il fut capable d'articuler avant que son cerveau ne s'éteigne complètement. Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Elle portait une longue robe rouge qui mettait ses formes en valeur et William ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose en elle avait changé. Lorsque William s'aperçut qu'il regardait fixement sa poitrine, délicatement mise en valeur par la robe, il se racla la gorge essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle et surtout ses esprits.

Mais elle n'était pas dupe et elle avait remarqué avec amusement à quel point son regard s'était perdu dans la contemplation de son corps.

Elle avança vers lui, un sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

« Docteur Ogden, quel plaisir de vous voir ce soir »

Julia salua George « Merci George, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu »

Elle tourna finalement son regard vers William qui n'avait toujours rien dit. George préféra s'éclipser devant le regard langoureux que se lançaient son supérieur et le docteur Ogden.

« J 'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas ou pire qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose »

Julia lui sourit tendrement avant de placer un baiser furtif au coin de ses lèvres « Tu t'inquiètes toujours trop mon amour »

William prit Julia par la taille pour la rapprocher aussi près de lui qu'il lui était possible

« Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être toujours inquiet. Vous êtes une femme extrêmement difficile à protéger Madame Murdoch. Dois je te rappeler que c'est à toi que je dois mes plus belles frayeurs ? »

William avait cet air taquin qui pourtant trahissait une certaine angoisse. Elle caressa sa joue tendrement pour l'apaiser « William, je ne vais pas me faire enterrer vivante ou être pendue à chaque minute de la journée. Il faut que tu laisses ces mauvais souvenirs de côté. Et je te rappelle que moi aussi j'ai plusieurs fois eu très peur pour toi. Ca te rappelle quelque chose si je te dis Bristol ? »

William se mit à rire « Tu as raison. Nous formons une sacré pair tous les deux n'est ce pas ? »

Julia vint se blottir tout contre William qui resserra son étreinte un peu plus « La meilleure »

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement se moquant éperdument des personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. L'air vint finalement à leur manquer et Julia s'éloigna légèrement de lui. Elle se mit à regarder tout autour d'elle « Eh bien ! Je vois que le poste de police numéro 4 sait faire la fête comme personne ».

William ne répondit. Il était bien trop occupé à dévisager du regard celui qui n'avait pas quitter Julia des yeux depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Julia reporta son attention vers William. Elle fronça les sourcils au moment où elle vit son expression.

« William qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Elle se retourna légèrement pour voir qui William dévisageait de la sorte. Un homme grand et blond se tenait adossé au mur un verre à la main. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, il lui fit un clin d'oeil tout en levant son verre dans sa direction.

Comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait, Julia se retourna vers William un sourire aux lèvres.

« William, je crois que tu es jaloux »

Il croisa son regard. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois où elle avait prononcé ses paroles. Il avait bien sûr renier le fait d'être jaloux mais aujourd'hui il n'en avait plus envie.

« Est ce ma faute si cet homme te dévore des yeux depuis tout à l'heure ? Si je le pouvais je.. »

Julia l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Je crois bien me souvenir qu'il n'était pas le seul à me dévorer du regard quand je suis arrivée »

Julia lui souriait malicieusement et William rougit l'espace d'une seconde.

« Excuse moi mais tu es tellement belle ce soir. Cette robe te met tellement en valeur et tes formes ont l'air encore plus voluptueuses qu'avant » Le regard de William accompagna ces paroles pour venir se poser à cet endroit précis de son corps qui, ce soir, lui faisait perdre la tête.

Julia lui releva doucement la tête « Serais tu en train de me dire que j'ai pris du poids William ? »

William bafouilla un instant, n'arrivant plus à trouver ses mots « Non..non..bien sûr que non..tu es toujours aussi belle peut être même encore plus qu'avant..c'est sûrement ta robe qui.. »

Julia vint placer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire puis elle rigola avant de prendre sa main pour le mener vers la piste de danse « Fais moi danser William »

William ne se fit pas prier. Il savoura cet instant, le nez dans ses cheveux, respirant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. C'est alors qu'il se rappela qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit pourquoi elle était arrivée en retard.

« Julia, tu m'as dit que tu avais un rendez vous tard en fin de journée mais tu ne m'as pas dit de quoi il s'agissait »

Julia portait un sourire énigmatique et William la regarda longuement, impatient de connaître sa réponse.

Elle joua quelques instants avec le col de sa chemise avant de planter ses yeux dans les siens « J'ai été consulter un médecin »

En entendant le mot « médecin » William se raidit aussitôt. Son esprit commença à formuler toutes sortes d'hypothèses qui l'inquiétaient toutes les unes que les autres.

« Julia...Tu vas bien ? Je pensais..enfin.. »

Julia caressa son nez avec le sien en signe de réconfort « Tu te rappelles, je ne me suis pas sentie très bien toute cette semaine ? »

William acquiesça doucement se rappelant parfaitement des moments où la peur l'avait habitée tandis qu'il restait à son chevet essayant de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Julia, je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu n'as rien de grave »

Julia lui sourit tendrement « Non William mais le médecin a dit que mon corps allait subir de profondes transformations durant les mois qui vont venir et d'ailleurs je crois que tu as remarqué qu'il y'avait déjà quelques transformations »

Elle portait encore une fois ce sourire malicieux et cette pointe de désir dans le regard et pourtant William n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

« Julia je ne comprends pas.. »

Julia prit ses mains dans les siennes pour les faire descendre le long de son corps où elle posa leurs mains liées sur son ventre à peine rebondi. « William tu es la cause de ces transformations dans mon corps tout entier »

Elle le regarda avec insistance espérant qu'il comprenne enfin ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire.

William posa son regard à l'endroit où leurs mains se trouvaient. Quand il releva la tête, ses yeux était emplis de larmes. Il n'osait pas croire ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

« Tu..nous.. »

Julia serra ses mains avec insistance « J'attends un enfant..ton enfant »

William tentait tant bien que mal d'assimiler cette nouvelle. Il croyait rêver. Il allait se réveiller. C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai.

« Mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas..enfin.. »

Julia colla ses lèvres contre son oreille avant de répondre « Et bien il faut croire que tu es extrêmement doué dans tout ce que tu entreprends mon amour »

William sentit une vague de désir l'envahir quand elle mordilla son oreille. Puis se rappelant juste à temps où ils se trouvaient, Julia s'éloigna de lui pour se tenir à une distance correcte de celui qu'elle désirait plus que tout.

William n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa main de l'endroit où se trouvait leur futur enfant.

Julia regarda son visage, essayant d'analyser la moindre expression.

« William ? Es tu heureux ? »

Pour toute réponse, William remonta doucement la main qui était sur son ventre vers son cou, effleurant au passage sa poitrine. Il vit Julia trembler un instant ce qui le conforta dans sa décision.

« Je crois qu'il serait plus sage que je te montre à quel point je suis heureux chez nous. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Julia lut dans ses yeux la promesse d'une nuit remplie d'amour et de passion mais aussi celle d'une vie remplit de rire, de joie, parfois de larmes mais une vie qu'elle passerait pour l'éternité à ses côtés.


End file.
